


Bets

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Jack is up to no good, Placing Bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is starting a betting pool on relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

“Hey Dean,” Dean turned, swallowing the last bite of his burrito.

 

“I didn’t finish the microwaveable burritos,” he quickly said to Jack.

 

“What?”

 

“What?” They stared at each other for a minute before Jack shook his head.

 

“Never mind, just… I’m starting a pool.” Dean raised his eyebrows.

 

“On what?”

 

“When people will hook up,” Dean matched Jack’s devilish grin.

 

“Put me down for two weeks for Mulder and Scully.” Jack jotted down some notes in a small notebook.

 

“What about Sherlock and John?”

 

“A month.”

 

“Doctor and Rose?”

 

“10 pm.”


End file.
